


Love in the Darkness

by HarlsFQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Arkham Origins
Genre: Alot of Squeezing, Blue pens, Coffee, F/M, Smiles, ”BOO!”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlsFQueen/pseuds/HarlsFQueen
Summary: Jack’s eyes glued to Harleen’s as Pam was in the backround trying to figure out what’s happening... Jack’s heart began to beat - Harleen’s cheek tinting to a bright cute shade of pink... feeling Jack’s fingers tighten a bit in hers, her mind racing with thoughts.... “My name’s Harleen. Harleen Quinzel...”The Origin of The Joker and Harley Quinn - their adventures, their falls - their uprising - and every other bits and pieces I am forgetting at the moment!





	1. Spark in the Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am a newbss at posting stories, like this - so be kind! But I am not new to making them! (Giggles) Have fun!

In a world full of darkness - there was a man who thought of it as something humorous. Something farce. Something... grim. But nonetheless - he believed that humor can lift you. Change you, even... All just because of one bad day. He would sit on his chair all night - writing away with his favorite blue ballpoint pen, etching away time with his mind cogging up many ways on what to do next. Coffee on his right hand,his pen on the other, head racing with thoughts and voices the next plan will need, as the darkness roams around the city, he hides in plain sight laughing at it. Toying... grinning... thinking. This man isn’t simple. He for thousands of books and stories - he is mainly an idea. A painting in one’s mind - as he chuckles at how much he changes in one way - to another. He thinks that he and many others like him - are alike. No matter what gender, trait or even belief. Every one of them has a heart for chaos. 

“Pin point a cross for a rose - a bat flying - a joker arose - to the tulips - to the bats - to the sky - to the ground - he looks at me - we meet at last!” Joker sang, laughing from the depths of his throat, his grin wide as the soon to be henchmen sat uncomfortably on a couch, their shoulders touching, slouching like bean bags in a tight space. As for one, Joker was up on his feet, grinning happily, with his eyes bright with happiness, hinting with danger in his dark eyes, the orange button shirt with his green vest sitting on top, nicely, to go with his purple tie. His black gloved grim fingers laced around his dark blue and green suspenders, holding his slacks, his favorite and withered black and white spats on his feet. He sat on his desk, taking out a gun from beside his desk clock, and held it up by his face, inspecting it as if it was dirty. 

“Now... tell me, why on earth would you want to join my merry band of misfits?” His voice loud and gruff, coming deep from his throat, his eyes glaring deep into the soon to be henchmen, no smile attached to his red lips, as he was waiting for an answer.  
“We - w- we have no where else to go... Mister Joker.” The man in the middle stuttered out, his friends nodding, with fear traced into their eyes. Joker’s lips tugged upwards as he slowly got up and walked towards the men, his teeth clenched, like a dog prepared to bite, as his eyes bared into the man who weakly answered his question. 

“Oh, thats so sad! Rocko - you hear that? They have no where else to go! Boo- hoo - hoo!” J mocked, a fake pout as his hands went up to his eyes, pretending to cry, then laughed, pointing the gun right in front of the poor man’s forehead, sweat pouring out of the guy’s face like a water fountain - with that, J smiled, chuckling, the cackling still deep and nearly raspy - “Well! Why didn’t ya say so! Your in!” He boomed out, startling the men, the man with the gun to his head looking like he’s gonna faint. They all smiled - chuckling awkwardly - the middle man, took a breath, finally relieved as the joker put his gun away, smiling happily.

“What’s your name, kid?” Joker said - folding his arms, sitting on his desk again, staring straight into ‘the man who sweats’ eyes. “B-b-Barry, Mister Joker, sir.” Barry said - his voice wavering, as he pointed to his four friends beside him - two on his left, two on his right. “Poncho - Taylor” he said pointing at his left. “And-and - Brian - and Kevin.” Pointing to his right, dropping his hand down awkwardly, Heart racing in anxiety’s rush as Joker’s eyes bore straight into his - J’s face showing nothing but boredom.  
They stayed like that for a few moments - Brian and Taylor playing with their hands for a moment - looking anywhere except for J’s intimidating eyes. 

“BOO!” Joker yelled out, his hands up, and body jumping forward as Barry’s high pitched scream deafened everybody’s ears - making J’s notorious laugh louder than Barry’s scream, the four men beside him staring at the blushing Barry.  
Joker dialed down his laugh, grinning - as he nodded at Rocko.  
“Take’em to the Hench room. Get’em ready for tonight.”  
With that, Rocko nodded and went by the door - the five men muttering their thanks and walking out J’s office, with Rocko following behind. 

A lady with eyes blazing with happiness and insanity - humming to a song she never heard of. Hands on her new dark red leather jacket, her grey ‘Hard Rock’ t shirt sitting comfortably underneath her jacket. Black make up grease around her baby blue eyes, Red lipstick placed perfectly on her lips, red and black lines coming from the corner of her lips, one down to her chin - the other going up to her eye. She smirked as she seen five new men, with Rocko in the back, marching out of her Boyfriend’s office. She grins knowing it was the new henchmen. Rocko nods and smiles, Harley smiles back. “Hiya Rock!” She chirped - her Brooklyn twang strong with happiness playing in her voice, grinning as she knocked on J’s door, hearing him mumble a few swear words as he finally grumbled, “Come in.”

Harley carefully opened the door and slipped inside - seeing J bent down on his work, the lamp only being the only one to light up the damp and dark room. She smiled - standing behind J, rubbing his shoulders, as she whispered. “Take a break, Puddin’... you’ve been workin since last night.”  
J mumbled another swear word - as he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it out. Holding in the anger and the stress - and pulling it out as he slowly smiled and patted his lap, making Harley squeal and slowly tip toed and sat on his lap, arms snaking around his neck as he grinned at her. Harley giggled. “Ya evah wonder how’d this happen?” She said softly, playing with his emerald green hair. J grunted, smirking and wrapping his arms around Harley’s waist, pulling her closer to him. “Everyday, pooh. Everyday.” He said - his voice calm, yet always deep and husky, purring as he felt her fingers flow through his hair. “I remember it as if it was yesterday.” He whispered, the memory playing again, as Harley smirked, kissing his forehead. “Back at the park, right?” J asked, grinning, and squeezing Harley’s waist. Harley nodded, giggling. “You and Queen Plant...”

—————————————————————

“Pam? You ever want to have a boyfriend? Like someone you can cuddle when you wake up in the morning?...” Harleen said, pushing up her dark rimmed glasses. Pamela sighed in annoyance, looking up at her blonde friend from her botony book, on the types of plants - more specifically, on a plant she has been looking for, for a month. “No. Men are a waste of time. And anyway, Harley, I think I know where this plant is anyway. It’s at Robinson Park... and we should go get it. Like, right now.” Pam said, smiling excitedly, making Harleen frown. “Were going to the park -“ she looked at her watch, “at 8? You do know the creeps are always walking around at this time right?” Harleen grumbled. Pam rolled her eyes. “Just a quick grab and go! And they’re making that damn statue on top of the field tomorrow morning! You know how much this means to me!” Pamela whined, making Harleen giggle a bit. “Fine! A nice walk in the evening too... just a quick grab and go. Nothing else.” Harleen said, getting up from the couch - as Pamela pumped up a fist. “Yes! Lets get goin!” Pam ran to the door and put on her shoes, grabbing a few pots and gardening tools as well, stuffing them all into a bag. Harleen giggled and walked out their shared apartment, heading towards their car - to Robinson’s Park. 

Harleen had a feeling... somethings gonna happen. Something great. She told her self repeatedly. Staring out the window - seeing Gothamites walk and the dark buildings pass by.  
She looked at her Red Headed friend and smiled - seeing her excited as her fingers drummed against the steering wheel. Pam looked at Harley, and smiled - staring out at the road again. “Just can’t wait to get my baby!” Pam joked, making Harley cackle, staring out the window again.  
Something sure is gonna happen, she thought to herself, looking up and seen the clouds moving as the moon rises up, making Gotham more inviting... 

 

Jack Napier was a quiet man... who grew up in a gang he was kidnapped from. Parents killed by his boss himself. Though Jack had deep anger and grief stuck to him through the years - he never act upon it. Never had the guts to fly a bullet through his ‘old man’. Of course, his Fiancé, Jeannie Anne Napier was there to help him for two years... sometimes. Their relationship is always painful... endearing into fights nearly every night - its as though Jeannie was using him. But Jack always excused it as love. Every slap - every hit in the face - kick to the gut - he always said its love. At least Jeannie said it was. “Don’t fucking tell me that you’re sorry! You’re not! You never were, Jack! You unfaithful - useless - piece of shit! Go! GO!” Jeannie yelled, her voice hoarse with hatred, pain stinging in her voice - as she threw a empty beer bottle at Jack’s direction as he grabbed his coat and jump for the door... 

Now here he was walking in the park, kicking the gravel - thinking what he’ll get her this time... “Flowers? No - she hates them.” Jack murmured - his hands deep in his coat as he looked down... grumbling swear words, angry thoughts - murder - mayhem clouding his head... till he bumped into some lady walking backwards - as she fell, some red head in the back trying not to laugh as the lady who fell gasped and scrambled for some gardening tools that fell mercilessly from her bag, Jack holding in his breath as he said ‘sorry’ to the poor girl many times - like a prayer, bending down to help the blonde take the tools and handing them into the bag.  
His eyes finally looked at the poor girl - who said it was okay, as she knelt down still looking down - as she look into Jack’s.  
Jack froze - his breath gone... his heart beating. The blonde had black glasses sitting on her perfect little nose, her mouth agape, her baby blues shining bright into his dark brown ones... Jack struggled - getting up slowly, taking her hands to lift her up, as he awkwardly smiled - to which she slowly smiled back - both holding their hands too long as Pamela was looking at them both as if she was hallucinating the whole thing. “Uh. Uhm... the name’s Jack...Jack Napier.” His gruff voice booming into Harleen’s ears as her cheeks turned to a cute little light shade of pink, smiling her perfect smile, Jack noticed. “My... my name’s Harleen... Harleen Quinzel...” She murmured, feeling Jack’s fingers tighten around hers... Jack’s smile wide with glee... She let go - her thoughts running top speed, as he took a step back. He coughed, trying to calm his beating heart... “What a pretty name!... Do your friends call you, Harley?” He murmured, smiling a little, giving her the bag of garden tools.  
She bit the inside of her cheek, taking the bag, heart and mind still racing. “I don’t have alot of friends... but I do have Pam...” she said pointing behind her, revealing a very amused - yet confused Pamela, as she furrowed an eyebrow and waved her arm awkwardly. Jack cleared his throat and nodded, waving his hand as well, turning to Harleen. 

“Well... Harley. You’ve got one now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but, hey! I’ll work on it(the makin’ chapters longer, that is)! I promise! It’s a workin’ progress!


	2. The Fire Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Ah’ll ah needed was a week an’ sum tea. (Giggles)... sorry if it’s a bit sloppy - an’ a tad boring - but don’t worry!:) ah’ll work on that also! - enjoy!

\- N o w -

Harley frowned turning to J - “ I thought ya said ‘Pam - Ah’m gonna take Harley fer a walk, wether you like it or not!’” Her voice desperately trying to mock J’s deep and raspy one - making Joker laugh, shaking his head - “Oh Pooh - then I’d be -“ He fluttered his eyelids and raised his arm, and shook his hand - “Oh puddin! Ya wouldn’t! Muah muah muah!” His voice hitting Harley’s high voice, perfecting her Brooklyn twang as well - Making Harley laugh harder at his teases, hitting his chest weakly, Joker’s arms wrapping around her waist again. Both their laughs dialing down - their heads moving closer. 

Harley’s hands creeped up J’s arms and reached the back of his neck, twisting his hair. “Yer the best, Mistah J.” She murmured, her head inching closer to his, their lips so close to touching. J grinned, “Damn right I am.” He gruffed, before pulling her in to kiss her... slowly and hungrily, the wanting in the kiss almost unbearable as J growled, pulling her closer, making Harley squirm underneath his touch. J chuckled, finally letting go of her head.

“We should take a nap before tonight, Harls.” He said yawning, stretching his arms behind his chair, Harley nods, catching his yawns as well. Joker grinned, his left arm sliding underneath Harley’s knees and his other arm behind her small part of her back, standing up with Harley squealing, Joker carrying Harley to their bedroom, dropping her on the bed playfully, making Harley bounce, the bed squeaking with protest - Joker jumped on top of her, both of them laughing as he wrapped his arms around her  
Harley yawning as she felt his arms, cradling her, eyes closing as he was cuddling up behind her in such a calming way - she could’ve just slept right then and there...  
“How long does it take for a Giraffe to puke?” J whispered in her ear as she was nearly asleep. Harley giggled, playfully elbowing J, Joker chuckling - his arms around her tighter - “Where were we in the story thing again?” He whispered again. Harley giggled, and whispered back, “Is it mah turn tah tell ya it?” Joker kissed the back of her neck, and nodded, “All ears, sweets.” 

Harley’s smile never left her face as she continued off where they stopped... 

\- Back to past - 

“Can’t friggin’ believe he just told me to meet him at the bar! As a friend! Red, I swear... we had something there!” Harleen grumbled, at their shared apartment - Harleen sitting on their couch, eyes everywhere other than her Psychology book she needs to study.   
Pamela nodded, ignoring her friend’s vent as she carefully put the plant to a red pot, and placing it safely on the windowsill with 40 other plants. “Uh huh. Yep. Whatta douche.” Pamela said - watering a few healthy pots of flowers and strange plants. Her mind on the health of her collection, Harleen’s vents the only background noise as her fingers softly touched a stem of a rose - till she was brought back to life...   
“Red? RED! Can you hear me? Im going to see him. Like... right now.” Harleen said - putting on her jacket, standing by the door.  
Pamela frowned, “This late? We just came back!” Pamela argued, Harleen pouted, “I’ll be safe. I’ll come back at 1, Kay - Red? See ya!” Harleen said aloud as she shut the door, Pamela only seeing her blonde hair leave when she turned around.   
Pamuela’s frown deepened. “I don’t trust that guy.” She mumbled, turning back - watering her plants again. 

Jack was heading his way to the bar he told Harleen to meet him at. Scolding himself to see a beautiful... loving - cute woman. He shook his head - trying to shake off the thought of her. Prying his mind open - trying to forcefully replacing her breathtaking smile, with Jeannie’s... Jack frowned...  
his heart didn’t beat like that before though. The moment his eyes seen her’s. It felt as though he wasn’t alone...   
Jack growled - kicking the gravel on the sidewalk, almost by the bar. Jack seen a few rich snobs, coming out of the club... Jack’s lips pulled up in a menacing grin, his fingers grabbing the switchblade in his pocket.  
Once a killer... always a killer. The thought whispered in his scrambled mind - all thoughts of Harleen and Jeannie gone as his... ‘crazy’ instincts kicked in.  
Nothing like a couple of jewelry and money to give to Jeannie, right?... or Harley. One voice spoke in Jack’s ear - making him shiver, as his steps forward became long strides, his breath getting deeper... growling as he smiled to one of the voices as he was near the rich snobs, raising his knife and toyed with it in his grim fingers - a few skips in his steps, his eyes changing from being lost to... madness... Nothing like cleaning your world than to take what scums stole from you. Make them smile, Jack... make. Them. Laugh. 

Harleen drummed her fingers on the steering wheel - heading to the bar, a Lana Del Rey song playing in her car - every now and then hummed as she stopped at red lights. A car? Really, Harleen? Yer goin’ to a bar - not a restaurant. As a friend too... She thought, sighing as she drove down - by the bar... as she squinted her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed, seeing some couple getting robbed by someone whose smiling... with a knife on their hand.   
Today was the day ya decided not tah wear contact lenses an’ ya see this. Very smart, Harleen. Reaaaal clevah. She scolded herself as she pulled up in front of the bar - waiting for a couple of minutes to see who was robbing them...  
Her mind on who it was - not even reaching for her phone... she had a strange feeling she shouldn’t do it... so she didn’t.  
Her eyes trying to see who the robber was as she cringed and squirmed as she seen blood run down the man’s face when the robber’s knife went through the man’s cheek - screaming in pain - as the lady was already dead...   
Harleen shivered and closed her eyes, her heart pounding... but she didn’t feel bad. She didn’t feel... sadness. Harleen shook her head and looked at the robber who took money from the now lifeless bodies, and looks like a necklace from the lady... as she heard him laugh - a laugh that made her spine all tingly, a small smile tugging at her lips - to which she growled, scolding herself.  
You’re smiling - cos of some murderer’s laugh?! You didn’t even call the cops! She pondered - lowering down her body down, as her eyes watched the murderer wipe the bloody knife with his jacket and putting it in his pocket, same with the money and the necklace he stole... with a contented smile on his face - he strolled down to her direction. Harleen yelped - covering her mouth as she bent down completely, hoping the murderer doesn’t see her...

 

\- N o w -  
Harley stopped and looked back as soon as she heard snoring, his arms limp around her. She giggled quietly and kissed his nose - earning a small smile on Joker’s lips, as he fell asleep... Harley shifted and laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling.   
If Ah didn’t meet Jack... erm. Mistah J... how would Ah be livin’ now? She thought, closing her eyes, turning to face Joker - feeling his arms tighten and hearing him smack his lips softly, holding her sides as he turned on his back and held his arms around her, Harley now laying on top of him, she smiled, and pecked his chest... closing her eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of J’s heart beating against her head...

 

Joker woke up with someone who didn’t feel like Harley... he took a deep breath and noticed he isn’t in he and Harley’s bedroom... looking around her noticed... noticed it was in Jack and Jeannie’s bedroom... his heart began to beat in panic - as his eyes darted to the sleeping brunette on his chest, her eyebrows furrowed - even in her sleep... she’s still angry.   
Her naked body against his... his breathing deepened, as his hands clenched - pushing Jeannie off of him, as he woke her up with a yell, “Where’s Harley?! Why am I here?!” 

Jeannie bounced on the bed as Joker furiously got up and stood up by the bed, controlling himself not to beat Jeannie...  
she smirked, “I would be pretty pissed if I think you’re cheating, Jack...” her voice deep with anger, sounding like she was hissing instead...   
Joker growled, the urge to choke her senseless was too great... his fingers already laced around her throat - holding tightly as he snarled, “WHERE’S HARLEY?!”   
Jeannie whimpered, hitting his arms weakly, “Pud- Pud... Puddin.” The only familiar words coming out of Jeannie’s mouth.   
Joker’s breathing ragged with anger as he held Jeannie’s neck tighter...  
“Where’s. Harley.” He seethed - Being kicked back by Jeannie - her feet hitting his stomach painfully...   
“Puddin! Its me! Harley!” Jeannie said with pain in her voice... Joker growled - laying where he kicked her...   
“No... No you’re not, Jeannie.” Joker’s voice deep with anger... confusion racing his thoughts - as Jeannie looked like she’s about to cry...   
“Puddin’ wake up.” She whimpered... 

Harley was beyond confused. Looking at the dazed Joker - his eyes dilated, as he looked at her... blankly.   
This is the... 15th time he did this...   
Harley thought, massaging her neck, where his hands were just a second ago. She decided to approach him slowly...   
Realizing that he sees her as someone else - Jeannie? Harley nodded, her tears already falling as she leaned closer to Joker, whose teeth were clenched like a dog preparing to bite...   
If he sees you as Jeannie - act like your Jeannie. Wake him up... Harleen whispered as Harley took a deep breath - ignoring her tears as she whispered,   
“Jack. Baby, wake up. Harley needs you. Wake up, Hon.”   
Joker’s eyebrows furrow, as he growled, pain in his eyes, “Why’d you bring me here? Where’s Harley?”   
Harley shook her head, and carefully forced herself to crawl up to Joker, sitting on his thighs as he took a deep breath and looked into Jeannie’s eyes...   
Jeannie’s eyes aren’t blue, you twit. It’s Harley. One of the voices hissed in Joker’s mind. Joker nodded no and harshly put his hands on Jeannie’s waist stopping her to come any closer.   
Jeannie’s tears fell... coming from her strange blue eyes down to her cheekbones...   
“C’mon Puddin... it’s me.” Jeannie whispered, raising her hands up Joker’s arms slowly...  
Joker shakes his head... his fingers holding her tight.   
“Where is she?” He hissed - looking down and seen his arms, tan... his ‘normal’ self, bleak against Jeannie’s hands.   
He growled, “What’d you do to me? WHERE’S HARL-”   
Jeannie’s lips broke his sentence, as her lips crushed into Joker’s - Joker’s hands loosening as he felt her lips... his eyes shutting as he pulled her close, not letting go as he tasted Jeannie’s tears...   
she feels so... Harls? He thought..  
“Puddin...” Harley whispered, her voice cracking as she stopped in the kiss, her eyes looking into his closed ones...

Joker opened his eyes... seeing his little chaotic angel on his lap, tears falling from her eyes as they bore into his.  
Joker couldn’t say anything... he couldn’t.   
As he held her in his arms - hearing her sob out her heart for the billionth time onto his shoulder, his arms tightening around her waist as his eyes scanned the area, realizing he’s in their bedroom, he huffed and kissed her head...  
later rubbing her back, her crying dialing down, holding her head against him, like a baby.   
Harley sighed and pecked her lips on his shoulder...

 

They didn’t say anything, as they put on their ‘uniforms’ on, Joker with the same clothes as earlier - but with a touching Purple Jacket accompanying on his shoulder, putting on his infamous make up and every now and then shift his eyes towards Harley...  
Who was looking somber as she put on her make up, sadness clear in her eyes.   
He frowned, putting down the lipstick harshly, looking at the mirror in front of him, taking deep breaths as he rolled his shoulders and stood up straight, slowly trodding towards Harley.   
Harley was sitting down in-front of the mirror, weakly putting on the make up... Joker kneeled beside her, making her look at him in bewilderment - yelping in surprise when his arms quickly went around her waist, tugging her close.   
“Im... Im sorry, Harls.” He whispered, pain laced in his words...   
Harley nodded, her hands on his hair, twirling a few strands of them in her soft padded fingers.   
She kissed his head, “Its a-okay, puddin... ah’ll always fergive ya.” She said softly, feeling him digging his head towards her stomach.   
A small smile rose on the corners of her lips,   
“Puddin... its yer turn tah tell me what happened next...” 

Joker looked up - his green eyes bright, with a smirk playing on his bloody red lips.   
“Hmm...” - he got up, taking Harley’s hands , letting her stand up with him - his hands on her hips,  
“We’ll talk some more in the van to the Gotham Museum, Sweets. For now - lets get our toys!”

 

Joker was holding Harley in his arms, his legs making a ‘V’ angle with Harley sitting on the middle, twiddling with Joker’s hands in the back of the van, Rocko was driving - the henchmen turning the other way, or J would growl and grin - wagging his finger, making them gulp and turn away...

“Isn’t it yer turn, Puddin?” Harley murmured, measuring her hand with his - his hands bigger than her’s by a inch.  
J smiled, nuzzling his lips to Harley’s neck, pecking it as he took in her angelic aroma...   
“Where were we?” His arms tightening - resting his head on her shoulder.   
“Ah think we were on the part where I hid from ya, after ya took goodies from those snobs.” Harley replied, giggling - Joker humming, his vibrations tickling her.   
“Oh... let’s see...” He stopped, looking up - as if he’ll find the thought scattered in the air. 

“I was walking...”

\- T h e n - 

Jack was chuckling - his voice grim and dark, coming deep within his throat -   
skipping in his steps, narrowing his eyes as he heard a noise from the car he passed...   
but he shrugged his shoulders, his fingers feeling the money and the necklace he took, grinning happily.   
To Jeannie?... Or to Harley? - The money would be pretty useful for the bar. THAT is for Harls... Jeannie is for the necklace. A voice said, making Jack grunt, nodding his head in agreement  
Entering ‘The Misty Moon’ bar, he remembered what his old pal, Nick said to him - ‘Misty Moon isn’t pretty, but the booze is great, Jackie!’   
He frowned, taking a seat on the swiveling chairs, in front of the bartender -  
A lady named ‘Biscuit’ with a dimple showing on her right cheek, a pretty lady, blessed with a odd name. Wearing a black and red checkered button up, with ‘NEVER GONNA SLEEP’ scribbled in red on her pitch black Top. Wiping a glass with a towel on her hand. She smiled sweetly, her pearly white teeth showing as she asked Jack, “What’s your poison?” 

Jack’s eyes focused on her name tag - grinning and looking up at her, “What a great name, Biscuit! I think I’ll take... Hot Blooded, thank you.” His voice playful, Biscuit nodding, and preparing the spicy cocktail.   
Jack turned around and scanned how it looked like - his eyes on his watch every now and then. 

Misty Moon was decorated with Gray and Black surrounding the wooden walls - a few pictures with broken glass hung on the walls - making the place look very bleak, yet... very comfortable. Jack grunted - turning back around as his drink was in front of him - the red alcohol with ice inside, made it look like juice,  
Making Jack chuckle at the thought...

 

Harleen entered Misty Moon, a few minutes after Jack slipped inside, making Harleen panic a little, the thought of Jack as a murderer... a thief...   
she wasn’t scared... she scolded herself - knowing she damn well should be.   
Harleen shook her head, eyes looking at the entrance.   
Why aren’t ah scared?... Is this some kind of... some kind of disorder?... and ah just met the guy!   
She thought, looking in her rear view mirror to see how she looked, fixing her glasses before she took a deep breath... and opened her car door. 

 

Jack was taking a sip - feeling the spicy liquid numbly burning his throat as he drowned it down...  
Jack’s eyes shifted to a familiar blonde, entering through the door, her eyes looking around till she found him - her hand waving a little, her smile getting bigger as she walked to him - taking a seat next to him. 

“Hey, Jack.” She said, smiling at him with glamor in her eyes, the light in the building making her baby blues brighter than he last seen her at the dark park.   
His heart stopped... the world stopped turning - he felt as if he was in space...   
for a long time -   
The voices finally got quiet...  
Love is such a drug. 

Jack grinned - his eyes boring into hers, raising his cocktail up to his lips and taking a sip, setting it down and murmured, “Hey, Harls.” His eyes studying her every move... her fingers drumming against the wooden bar, lightly, biting her cheek, as the butterflies fluttered everywhere in her stomach - the feeling of... freedom... and fear making its way up towards her heart - beating with such ecstasy as his lips pulled upwards, his eyes twinkling... madness and stars was all she can think of -  
Staring into each other’s eyes...

Biscuit cleared her throat - bringing the lover birds attention towards her, who was smiling - already figuring out what was happening...  
“Ma’am? What would you like?” Her voice soft and patient - her black lipstick standing out with her pearly white teeth - taking Jack’s empty glass and pouring him another one. 

Harleen shook her head, smiling. “I’m drivin’. Sorry.. erm - “ Trying to hold on to her professional voice...Harleen’s eyes shifted to Biscuit’s name tag. Biscuit giggled, “It’s Biscuit.”   
Making Harleen smile wide, nodding, “- Biscuit. I’ll just take water with ice, please.”   
Biscuit nodded and got what Harleen wanted, placing it in front of her. 

“You two seem to have fun. In love?” Biscuit asked, folding her sleeves up while doing so - a bright smile on her face, making Harleen’s cheeks turn bright pink as Jack chuckled, nodding no.   
“Just a hang out, I guess.” Jack said, taking a sip from his second glass.   
Harleen nodded, giggling as Biscuit turned to her, “Jack’s right. Name is Harleen. Nice to meet you, Biscuit!” Harleen said, raising her glass of water, Biscuit chuckling -   
“Biscuit Suites. Or you both can call me, B for short. But Biscuit is fine as well. And nice to meet you both - Harleen, Jack.” She nodded to both of them, Harleen and Jack smiling with joy. 

The three of them talked for quiet a while, laughing and telling each other’s stories of how much they love and hate Gotham - how strange a vigilante was creeping during the nights - and every little thing about Gotham...   
Harleen seen a clock hung up on the wall of Misty Moon, seeing it was 12:45, she got up and turned to Jack and Biscuit, both looking at her in surprise and a few hints of sadness.   
“Promised my roommate I was gonna be home before 1... but here -“ she handed Biscuit and Jack her phone number, writing them down on two separate sheets of napkins and handing them to B and Jack.   
Biscuit smiled wide and took the napkin, stuffing it into her flannel’s pocket, Jack grinning - sliding it into his pocket, standing up also - taking a napkin, writing his phone number on it and handing it to Biscuit - all of them laughing, B putting ‘J’ on his napkin so it wouldn’t get too confusing. “I needed to go home anyway... and ooh! Here, B” He slurred, a bit dizzy as he handed her a few 20 bucks.   
Biscuit nodded no, chuckling, about to hand them back till Jack wagged his finger and laughed, running out to catch up with Harleen. Biscuit laughed and yelled, cupping her hands to use as a make shift megaphone - “See ya both!” 

Jack ran out - reaching out his hand to stop Harleen who was giggling, turning around and looked at Jack, grinning.   
“Well - I’m not really busy tomorrow night...” Jack slurred, putting his arm down hesitantly...   
Harleen rose her eyebrow and smiled -  
“What a coincidence... me neither.” She murmured, holding in a giggle as Jack nearly fell back - but Harleen held his arm and ‘saved’ him.   
“Should I get you home? I mean - Red would prolly not mind if I-“   
Jack shook his head, his grin changing to a small smile   
“No. I’ll manage... I think.”  
Harleen Smiles and shook her head, Jack chuckling   
“Let me at least bring you half way there?” She murmured, holding him still - Jack stopping and reaching up to her hand and held his hand with hers, in all seriousness...  
“If you want. I guess...” he smiled, squeezing a bit on her hand - “Drop me off at the amusement mile - I’ll manage my way home after.” 

They drove - Harleen every now and then, glanced at Jack, whose eyes were up front but a small smile playing on his lips - his eyes gazing into hers a few times. 

They later got outside the Park - Harleen driving to the sidelines to drop him off.   
She turned the car off... both of them sitting there - one of them half drunk while the other was holding in a grin... both their hearts beating...  
“Tomorrow?” He asked softly - smiling at Harleen - turning to her.   
Harleen let out a small giggle, nodding - her head turning to him...

They leaned closer to each other -  
Their eyes never leaving each other as their heads grew closer...  
Harleen’s eyelids hooded, as Jack froze and pecked her on her cheek - surprising himself and Harleen.   
Harleen’s cheeks grew pink again, a small smile on her lips as Jack grinned, both of them staring into each other’s eyes...  
Jack cleared his throat and opened the car door, closing it behind him as he began to walk towards home... glancing back as he went, waving his hand at Harley who grinned and waved back - turning her car on... 

Her eyes caught something bright on the passenger seat, frowning she picked it up... a expensive shiny diamond designed necklace dangling on her fingertips. 

She gasped, her eyes back to Jack who already disappeared...


End file.
